


Spark of Creativity

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Other, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil is afraid of thunderstorms and needs assistance.





	Spark of Creativity

 

Roman had had a sudden spark of creativity which led him to be awake writting at midnight . Roman has put away all his supplies and sat quietly listening to the storm that had been droning on for the last 30 minuets. Roman's eyes had started to drift close when suddenly there was a loid crack of thunder and a scream. 

Roman quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the hall and he looked at the bottom of each of his roommate's doors. He saw that Virgil's light was still on. Roman wasted no time getting into Virgil's room and found Virgil curled up in a ball. 

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

Another loud crack of thunder caused Virgil to whimper as he shook his head, saying that he was not okay. Roman started to hum while getting Virgil's phone and headphones from across the room. Roman gently placed the headphones on Virgil's head and used Virgil's phone to pull up some soothing instrumental music. Roman then passed the phone to Virgil so he could turn the music up as loud as he needed, to block out the storm.  Roman sat down across from Virgil watching him slowly calm down. Eventually, the storm ended and Roman gave Virgil a thumbs up to notify him.  Virgil slowly put on of the side of the headphone off his  ear. 

"Why did you stay with me?"

"You're my friend, it's the right thing to do."

" Sorry, I woke you up." 

"I was awake."

Virgil gave Roman a confused look.

"Random spark of creativity."

Virgil cracked a smile and started to laugh causeing Roman to start to laugh. After the two were finished laughing, Roman went back to his room and the two drifted of to sleep.


End file.
